Problems
by Little Inquisitor
Summary: Roy has been currently being flooded with thoughts on his feelings over his most trusted subordinate... He even finds out that he sleep talks! Will he be able to confess his true feelings!


**A/N: **So... This is my first time posting on FanFiction! ^^;; I've posted this before on dA. So yes, I'm the same person~!

Anyway, no. I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! As they were created by Cow-san... *Respectfully bows*

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang watched as the droplets raced down the window and listened as the rain landed on the roof. <em>'It's raining again...'<em>he thought. The colonel never liked rain... Or water... Or anything that makes him useless... It ruins his ego, causing him to fall in embarrassment in front of his men.

"Colonel... Are you ok?"

Roy snapped out of the dream and came back to reality as he heard the voice. The warmth in the voice... He always liked it... He turned around and gave a small smile to his trusted subordinate, "Of course I am lieutenant... What made you think that I'm not?"

The blond sighed and gave a small smile in return, "I was thinking that the rain might have turned off your mood..."

The man then turned back to the rain and frowned, "You know me so well Hawkeye... So well..." after a few minutes, he sat down on his chair and gave a glare to the papers that were lying in the middle of his table. "Lieutenant... What are these...?" he asked, pointing at the white rectangular, 2D things that are made from trees.

"Well those are your work sir... Things that you have to sign and fill..." Riza Hawkeye replied.

The colonel gave an annoying (Or should we say a pissed off) sigh. Everyday it's always the same routine! Papers, lunch, work, nap, papers... MORE PAPERS! His life is filled with papers... There's nothing fun to do except to play chess... And yes... He needs a proper life... Well he needs to use his life properly... (And as Hughes say, HE NEEDS A WIFE!)

"Havoc... Where's Sergeant Fuery...?" Roy looked around for the young soldier. He was nowhere to be seen... At first, Roy thought that he was hiding, then again, why would he hide?

Lieutenant Havoc looked around as well and turned to Sergeant Falman, "hey Vato... Where's Kain?"

"He has gone for a walk sir with the Lieutenant's dog around the HQ..."

Havoc then turned back to the colonel, "He has gone for a walk around the HQ with Hayate!"

"Yes... I heard..." Roy yawned. "I'll just... Take... A... Quick nap..." The man closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep...

"Colonel..." Riza whispered as the wind brushed her face. "I'm sorry..."  
>Drip... Drip... Roy Mustang watched as the crimson liquid dropped from its body and land on the flat ground. "LIEUTENANT!" the man couldn't believe what he was seeing... He couldn't stand watching it... Everything was wrong... It wasn't supposed to be like that... It should have gone according to plan... It was his fault... All of it...<p>

"Colonel!"

"LIEUTENANT!" the young colonel suddenly jumped off his chair and stood up, sweating in panic. He looked around his office then sat back down, ruffling his dark hair and sighing in relief.

"Sir, are you alright...?" 2nd lieutenant Breda asked.

"Y...Yeah... It was just a nightmare... That's all..."

"What kind of nightmare? A nightmare about ladies chasing you around? Or maybe it was a nightmare about the lieutenant!" 2nd lieutenant Havoc joked. After a second he regretted what he just said after the death glare that Roy gave him.

"I don't count getting chased by ladies a nightmare... It's more like a wonderful dream..." Roy smirked. "And what gave you the idea of me dreaming about the lieutenant?"

"Well sir... You were calling the lieutenant in your sleep..." Sergeant Falman answered.

_'I sleep talk...? Wow...'_Roy thought. It was surprising that he didn't know that he sleep talks after years of taking a nap in the office... "Where is Hawkeye anyway?" he scanned the room searching for the blond lieutenant, hoping that nothing happened to her. Then he felt something tapping his shoulder. As he turned around, he saw dark brown eyes gazing at him. "Oh... There you are lieutenant..." the man gave small worried smile, causing his subordinate to wonder what haunted his afternoon nap. "Is it still raining?" he asked, rubbing his eyes like a little kid who woke up from a noise...

Riza looked out the window and smiled a bit, "It stopped..."

The colonel stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm going for a walk... I'll be back in a few minutes..." he then walked out of the office leaving his men behind him.

"What do you think happened to him?" The three men looked at the blond lieutenant as she looked out the window...

"He's trying to figure something out..." Riza watched as a man walked out of the headquarters. 'What's wrong...?'

_'It doesn't make sense... What is it trying to tell me? Don't take Riza for granted? I'm not taking her for granted! Maybe I should tell her to stop watching me... Every time I take a step, I'm putting her life in danger... Even if I tell her that... Her stubbornness will take over again... And she would kill me! Why is she so complicated? THAT'S IT! I'M JUST GOING TO TELL HER! I'M HER SUPERIOR AND THERE'S NOTHING SHE CAN DO ABOUT IT!'_ Roy turned around from his path and started walking back. _'There's nothing to be afraid of... Nothing to be afraid of... You're only doing this for her sake... You don't care if you break her heart... You don't care... You... Don't... Oh god...! HER FEELINGS! I CAN'T HURT HER FEELINGS!'_ Roy then turned around again and continued walking, trying to figure out the mess he's in. _'THINK ROY! WHAT CAN YOU DO THAT WON'T HURT HER FEELINGS! Er... Uh... Um... THIS IS TOO HARD! GAAH! Master Hawkeye! Why does your daughter have to be so complicated? Why can't she be like other women? Wait... That's right... She's complicated... SHE WON'T GET HURT SO EASILY! TIME TO GO BACK!'_

After, let's see... 30 minutes of thinking! The young colonel has decided to go back to his office and discuss the situation with his beloved lieutenant. He walked straight in his office, and to Riza. The blond lieutenant blinked in surprise, "Something wrong colonel?" she looked at Roy carefully, trying to pick up any trace on a problem. A few seconds past then her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her into a hug... She could feel his heartbeat every second as she was close to his chest. She didn't want to believe it was happening... It felt like a dream... Like one of those dreams that you never want to end...

"I'm sorry..." the man held her close like she was the most precious thing that ever existed...


End file.
